


Magical Summer Holidays

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: First Year [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Of course Petunia knows Harry can't use magic over the summer.





	Magical Summer Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, Ch 17: _“They don’t know we’re not allowed to use magic at home.”_

Dudley ran to the kitchen to hide behind his mother, even though she was a quarter of his size. “Mum, he’s doing it again! He’s threatening me with his - his - “

Petunia didn’t wait for Dudley to finish. She stormed into the sitting room and grabbed the nasty boy by the ear. Dragging him up the stairs, she hissed, “I know you’re not allowed to use magic outside of school! Goodness knows I had to endure your freakish mother whinging about it endlessly all summer long.”

She ended by shoving Harry to the floor of his room. He sprawled on the floor, clutching his aching ear.

“So you’ll stop this taunting of Dudley immediately or else there will be no supper for you!” She slammed the door behind her, locking him inside.


End file.
